The Mysterious Package
by wizard551
Summary: Edward Schevner receives a mysterious package which could lead him to discovering his true origins...birth parents...and a strange and wonderful village.


**The Mysterious Package**

By: Wizard551

My First Lazytown FanFic so comments, suggestions, thoughts welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazy town, It's characters, etc.

Taking a deep breath Edward ran along the thin mat beneath him. He leaped forward onto his hands doing a flip, continued the motion doing a second flip and leaped into the air and spiraled his body, spinning and landing on the larger mat.

The applause of the audience around him roared as Edward finished his impressive double front flip and spin trick. The judges seemed impressed too by his success in his gymnastic performance, as they held up their score cards revealing perfect scores of 10.

The crowd gave another round of thunderous applause and cheers as it was quickly announced that Edward Schevner would win for the third year in a row the State Gymnastics Award for best performance. The tall, muscular, blond man dashed up on to the center platform and stood in front of the crowd beaming happily at all of them.

The head judge shook Edward's hand and gave him the trophy. It was gold statue of a man in a gymnastic outfit reaching into the air. He gripped it firmly and raised it high as the cheers continued.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward sat back in his nice comfortable chair admiring the newest trophy in his case on the wall. For as long as he can remember he had always been interested in gymnastics. After doing surprisingly well in his High School PE classes he decided, with strong encouragement from some close friends to try out for some gymnastic tournaments in his area. He never imagined keeping in shape and staying in good health would pay off so well. He had just won the state tournament and everything in life was going very well for him.

His stomach growled as a craving for something fruity came to him. He got up and strolled into the kitchen to snack on some grapes and an apple when a knock came at his front door.

He dashed over and opened it to find a UPS man standing there with a brown envelope in one hand and a clipboard in the other. "Sign here please Mr. Schevner." Edward signed the papers on the clipboard and took the envelope from him.

"I heard about your recent tournament win Mr. Schevner!" "Congratulations!" beamed the UPS man as he shook Edwards hand. "Thanks" he said, surprised that word had traveled that much about his win. Stepping back into the house, he walked into the kitchen putting the envelope down on the table.

The envelope had many stamps on it and seemed to be from a Scandinavian country or something. Iceland...Sweden..maybe Finland?, it was hard to make out the handwriting. Who the mystery package was from was not mentioned.

"I don't even know anybody overseas." he said to himself as he stared at envelope. Edward had always lived in the U.S with his Mother and Father since he could remember. Although, he had been adopted when he was a just one year old. Edward knew nothing about his birth parents. Could they have been from Europe somewhere?

He tore open the end of the envelope and pulled out a very old looking map and a handwritten letter. Just like the writing on the front of the envelope, the black inked letters was very hard to make out as well. The map didn't make much sense to him either as he scanned it.

From what he remembered in Geography class, it seemed be of the The North Sea. There were also faded arrows pointing from a dot in the middle of it to wards what he believed to be the country of Iceland.

Edward scratched his head, completely confused by what all of this could even mean or have to do with him. He sighed and was just about to put it away, to worry about it all later when he noticed two small inscriptions just below the southwest corner of Iceland. He strained to make out the faded ink letters. One seemed to be the initials. "R.R." The other word whatever language it was in had him even more puzzled. . . . ."_Latibær"._


End file.
